<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La pietra filosofale by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652050">La pietra filosofale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Numero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una riflessione di Van Hohenheim, il numero 23. <br/>Partecipa a: Ipse Dixit. <br/>Prompt: <br/>"L'infelicità è più comune della felicità". <br/>[Vikings]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Numero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La pietra filosofale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La pietra filosofale</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Da sempre, nella condizione umana, l’infelicità è stata più comune della felicità e lo sarà sempre. Io sono l’esempio del peccato e dell’impossibilità di raggiungere la serenità, per quanto la si cerchi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Io, numero 2</span>
  <span>3</span>
  <span>, nacqui a </span>
  <span>Xerxes</span>
  <span>. Stupido, ignorante, facilmente manipolabile, mi arrabbiavo spesso come te, Ed, ma non avevo la tua volontà neanche in quello.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il mio nome mi venne dal male, così come tutto quello che so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Io volevo solo una famiglia, tu e tuo fratello siete ciò che desideravo. Per questo sono scappato. Avevo paura scopriste cosa avevo fatto, come il sangue mi aveva cambiato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era meglio per voi un padre silenzioso e odioso che… me. Io cosa avevo da offrire a due piccoli geni intraprendenti?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Avete scoperto come l’Alchimia che mi apparteneva fosse falsa, corrotta. Ora siete pronti per la conoscenza reale di questo mondo, per l’unità del tutto. Noi siamo un unico, ed è la natura che lo racconta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voi avete capito subito in che trappola eravate finiti. Io sentivo l’odore del sangue e della morte, ma continuavo a tenere l’homunculus nell’ampolla tra le mani. Ero solo diventato il docile schiavo di qualcosa d’altro. Divenni uomo, ma volli sentirmi sempre apprendista per il mio maestro, lunga barba e sguardo truce, ma dentro non cambiai mai. Ero sempre il solito sciocco, facile al pianto, ignorante della verità!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vidi e fui cambiato dalla VERITA’ in persona!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Non volevo l’immortalità, ma solo servire il mio re e lo vidi morire nel più atroce dei modi. Solo ora so quanto se lo fosse meritato. Pensavamo tutti volesse aiutare il suo popolo, non sacrificarlo nel timore della vecchiaia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il mio maestro, invece, venne a sua volta ingannato. Non avrei mai voluto perdesse la vita e... l'anima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Io, Hohenheim, il cui sangue aveva creato il primo degli abomini, fui costretto a un’immortalità che per me era invece una condanna indesiderata. Si potrebbe dire: chi ha il pane non ha i denti.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Può parlare così solo chi non sa cosa successe intorno al centro alchemico in cui mi trovavo. La mia intera gente fu condannata a soffrire eternamente. Non più uomini, anime eternamente disperate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Io camminai a lungo tra i loro cadaveri. Nessuno fu risparmiato, a prescindere da sesso, età, meriti e condizioni di salute. Poi scoprii che urlavano, dentro di me, sacrificati eternamente come anime dannate perché io potessi vivere per sempre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sei stato tu, mio adorato figlio, a dar loro la libertà. Mio piccolo Edward, anche in te scorre il mio sangue, ma hai raddrizzato con la tua intelligenza a tutti i torti della mia ingenuità.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nel giro di una notte scomparve Xerxes. Sarebbe risuccesso, mio adorato Alphonse, ed io non avrei potuto accettarlo. Perché voi due, i miei figli, per quel maledetto essere dell’ampolla, quell’agglomerato nero da un occhio solo che non avevo temuto a sufficienza, eravate solo dei sacrifici. Rubò le mie fattezze, ma tanto ormai anche io non ero più un uomo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La pietra filosofale che tanto cercavate, ero io.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>